Fun at Camp Half-Blood
by sacrifices-for-demigods
Summary: Lemons. The demigods are having lots of sex. Percy's been sleeping around and Annabeth is not happy. Jason finds a video and blackmails Reyna with it. Will take requests for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was getting seriously tired of her boyfriend sleeping around.

Sure, he was a total hottie no girl could resist. Sure, he was a famous hero that got hundreds of likes on his Instagram posts. Sure, he had those sea-green eyes that were so adorable, Annabeth could almost forget that Percy could conjure hurricanes and kill monsters with a snap of his fingers. But that didn't mean she had to like seeing him sneak out of the Aphrodite cabin after spending the night with her best friend Piper.

But the last straw was when she walked in on him stroking his cock, gasping, "Clarisse! Clarisse!"

 _Seriously_? Clarisse was strong and smart, sure, but did Percy really have a thing for girls who had tried to dunk his head in the toilet?

Annoyed, she marched over to the bed and slapped his free hand.

His eyes popped open. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

She ignored the question. "What were you doing, jacking off to Clarisse?"

He blushed. "Uh, you heard that? Well, you know, she's cool when she's not trying to kill you-"

She cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Whoa," he mumbled. Then he decided to shut up and focus on the hot girl in front of him.

"I know we agreed to have an open relationship and all, but it's frustrating how you've been hooking up with all the girls at camp," she said when she stopped kissing him.

Percy smirked. "Not just the girls." His fingers danced around the hem of her shirt. "Are you jealous?"

"A little," she admitted.

"I can fix that," he said, sliding her top and sports bra up so her breasts were exposed. They were soft and pale, and he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her nipples.

The sensation of his lips on her body tingled, but Annabeth pulled away. "Percy, I have to go give the new kids a tour of camp in ten minutes."

"I'll be done in seven," he murmured. He squeezed her round ass, then slapped it once. She swatted his hand away. Usually, she was okay with Percy taking charge, but today she wasn't in the mood.

"Here, I've got an idea," she said. She spat into her hands and reached for his dick, which was still semi-hard from his masturbating session. She worked her hands up and down his shaft, slowly at first, working up to a rapid pace. As her hands moved, her boobs jiggled, and Percy thought he was going to explode.

Finally, ecstasy arrived, and white strings of cum shot out from his penis. Annabeth jumped out of the way, but some splattered onto her abdomen anyways.

When his head cleared, Percy grabbed her hand. "Let me return the favor."

Annabeth laughed. "I've got to get cleaned up and then give a tour. See you later."

And as she walked away from the Poseidon cabin, she realized she really was feeling happier.

* * *

Jason watched Annabeth strut out of Percy's cabin, her hair a little messy, her clothes strangely wrinkled. Obviously, those two had been hooking up, and Jason was so envious. Sure, his own girlfriend, Piper, was gorgeous, but Annabeth had a sultry confidence that had made her the star in dozens of his wet dreams.

He promised himself he'd get to make those dreams become reality, but first, he had to seal the deal with Reyna.

He walked over to the back of the Zeus cabin, where they'd agreed to meet. Sure enough, the Roman praetor was already there, purple cape swept over her shoulders, looking as regal and unapproachable as she always did.

His eyes wandered over her body. She had smaller breasts, but a lovely ass to make up for it. Her limbs were toned from years of training. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like without all that armor.

"I hope I didn't come across the country just for you to ogle me, Jason," Reyna said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He met her eyes. "Of course not. You came across the country so I could fuck you."

She rolled her eyes. "And what exactly would persuade me to do that?"

"This." He held up his phone. Technically, electronic devices weren't allowed at camp since they'd attract monsters, but Leo had rigged up special monster-proof phones for his friends.

She coolly regarded it. "An iPhone? Really? I would think you'd at least have the intelligence to use Android instead."

"Check out this video." He showed her the screen. He'd found out a few days ago when browsing porn online.

She went pale as she watched. Jason knew why, of course: the video was one of her stripping off her toga and giving that jerk Octavian a blowjob. He didn't know how he'd convinced her to do that, only that Jason had ruined several socks jacking off to it. The laundry harpies were _not_ going to be happy.

"It was right after Percy rejected me," she mumbled, blushing furiously. "And you were gone for months, and I felt so lost and lonely..."

Jason felt a twinge of guilt for blackmailing her. _But hey_ , he told himself, _she's wanted to have sex with you for years._

"If you don't do as I say, I'll send this to all of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood," he said. "Your name will be ruined."

She glared at him. "Fine, you jackass. What do you want me to do?"

He studied her for a moment. "Take off your clothes," he said finally. "I've always wanted to see you naked."

She glowered at him, but removed her cape and armor. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans underneath.

"All of your clothes," he said.

She reluctantly pulled off her shirt. Her breasts swelled underneath her lacy bra. She slid off her jeans, revealing a red thong. Jason whistled. He didn't think she'd be the type to wear lingerie. He was getting hard.

"Shut up," she snapped, her face bright red. She reached behind and unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced tantalizingly. Then, finally, she hooked her thumbs around her thong and yanked it down. Curly black pubic hair hid her pussy.

She looked sexier than Jason could have imagined. He stepped towards her and unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick.

Reyna didn't look impressed. "I don't suppose you want me to suck that."

If any girl could be blackmailed and naked outside and still come off condescending, it was Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

"Um..." Jason was caught off-guard for a moment. "Um, yes! Yes, that is what you're going to do!" He pushed her head down, and she got on her knees. "Suck it, bitch," he said in a deepened voice. He'd seen a guy do that in a porno once, and he'd always wanted to try it, but Piper wasn't too excited about being degraded like that.

She wrapped her lips around his penis and began bobbing up and down. Her tongue expertly slid around the head of his cock. Jason grabbed her head as pleasure coursed through him. She really was amazing at this.

He was still holding his phone, so he snapped a few pictures of her giving him the best blowjob ever.

Reyna stopped sucking. "Delete those photos, now," she demanded, standing up.

"Maybe after I'm satisfied."

"What else do you want?"

He looked at her incredible body. "You."

"What-"

He grabbed her tits, just like he had fantasized about when he was fourteen. They were soft and fit just right in his hands. Then he moved lower and caressed her pussy. She wasn't too wet, so he slid a few fingers inside of her and began stroking.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready," he said, as her juices began flowing. She was getting turned on. When her vagina was glistening with fluids, he positioned himself so his cock was at her entrance.

"No-don't-I'm a virgin-"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? A slut like you?" He didn't actually think Reyna was a slut, but it felt good to say it in the heat of the moment.

And with that, he pushed himself inside of her. She screamed.

Gods, she was so tight and hot. He began to move, but it was hard to really thrust when standing up. He was just about to suggest they move to the Zeus cabin when-

"What the hell?"

It was Leo, staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Leo?" Jason's brain was sluggish.

"I-I heard a girl scream and I came over here-I'll leave," the Latino boy stammered. He was blushing hard.

Jason thought for a moment. He knew Leo had always thought Reyna was hot, and that Leo would love to get a piece of this ass. "Why don't you join us instead?"

It took Leo barely a second to consider the offer before he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

After Annabeth left, Percy was bored and frustrated.

He still wanted to fuck a girl senseless, so he pulled up his pants and left his cabin to go find some fun. Surely there'd be a slut willing to give it up in the Aphrodite Cabin...

He walked inside and was immediately assaulted by the strong smell of flowery perfume.

When he stopped coughing, his eyes fixated on the only girl in the cabin. She was stunning, with shiny black hair, electric blue eyes, and a slim figure.

His jaw dropped. "No way."

Silena Beauregard stood in front of him. Silena, who had died a hero in the Titan War. Silena, whom he'd always had a crush on.

She giggled and gave him a little hand-wave. "Hi. You know how Gaea opened the Doors of Death? When she did, she accidentally let through a bunch of demigods. I think I saw Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, and a few others slip out too?" She said this casually, like she was talking about going grocery shopping.

Percy just stared in disbelief.

"Anyways, now that I get my life back," she continued, "I'm not wasting a minute of it." She gave him a sultry glance and bit her lip. It was obvious to Percy what she wanted, so in two steps he walked over and shoved her onto the nearest bed.

He yanked her tight top off of her. Her breasts were tender and incredibly large, probably one of the gifts of being Aphrodite's daughter. They bounced appealingly as Percy peeled off Silena's miniskirt and pink thong. She was shaved clean and already sopping wet. Percy began kissing his way down her body until he reached her pussy. His tongue played with her folds, and he nibbled on her clitoris. Her hoarse moaning got him even harder.

"Gods, Percy, don't stop," she said breathily as he kept licking. "You're so much better at this than Charlie. Oh, oh, OH!" She screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm rippled over her body.

Percy pulled down his pants and took out his rock-hard dick. He spread her legs wide, positioned himself at her entrance, and then slammed forward. She was impossibly tight, which felt amazing. He thrust into her only a few times before he lost control and came inside of her.

When he pulled out, his cum leaked out as well, dripping onto the bedsheets. Silena glanced over at it and laughed. "This is that evil bitch Drew's bed. Whatever, she deserves it."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Zeus cabin, Jason had picked up Reyna bridal style and brought her inside.

Leo followed them in nervously. "This is gonna be okay. This is gonna be fine," he kept muttering to himself.

"You've never done a threesome before, have you?" Jason asked.

Leo shook his head bashfully. "Nah. I mean, Calypso's not really into that."

Jason set Reyna down on one of the empty beds. "Get on all fours," he snapped at her.

She looked skeptical. "Are you sure that's the best-"

Annoyance coursed through him, and he slapped her across the face. "Do it."

For the first time, Reyna looked scared, and she got on her hands and knees.

Jason pulled down his pants. His cock was still erect. Leo just stood there like an idiot, staring at the beautiful dark-haired girl on the bed.

Jason resisted the urge to groan. "Leo, let her give you a blowjob."

"Uh, oh, yeah, okay." Leo reached down and unzipped his jeans.

Reyna's ass was supple and soft. Jason slapped it once, and it jiggled enticingly. He brushed his fingers over her pussy lips, then squeezed her ass.

Leo pushed Reyna's head down, towards his cock, which Reyna took into her mouth. He started off gentle and nervous, but quickly began ramming it in back and forth as far as it would go. Reyna gagged a little.

Jason decided it was time for him to have a little fun too. He pushed his dick into Reyna's tight cunt, which caused her to whimper a little.

The two boys fell into a rhythm, with one thrusting as the other pulled. Jason fumbled to grab his phone and started recording.

A video of the regal Roman praetor getting nailed by two guys was going to be great blackmail.


End file.
